Lui, la plage, une barque et moi
by Marion91
Summary: Rentrer en Soi Enfin un jour de congé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour en profiter... ShunxSatsuki.


**Lui, la plage, une barque et moi**

Pour tout élève japonais, le bonheur était présent dans l'atmosphère plus que chaude qu'installaient les vacances d'été. Enfin, vacances, pas pour tout le monde. Eh oui ! Pas de repos pour les durs travailleurs, le groupe Rentrer en Soi en savait quelque chose, cloîtrer dans un studio où la chaleur en accablait plus d'un.

Naaaaah… Satsuki, on peut faire une pause ? Râlait Shun.  
Allez les gars, encore une fois !   
Satsukiiiiiiii… ! Ça fait déjà vingt fois qu'on répète cette chanson ! Enchaîna Mika.  
On crève de chaud ici en plus… se caresse le bouc -.-  
Merci de votre soutient, Mika, Ryo… Et toi Takumi ?   
Pause !  
Okay… 

Tous pensèrent, sauf le chanteur : « Thank you, Takumi, **YES** ! ». Seul le blond restait dépité et vaincu devant l'excès de zel dont pouvaient faire preuve ses compagnons en une fin d'après-midi caniculaire. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient là depuis le matin mais ce n'était pas une raison, les enregistrements n'allaient pas se faire tout seul non plus. Enfin bon, tant pis, ils reprendraient plus tard, même lui devait avouer qu'il avait besoin de se recharger un peu les batteries.

Qui veut une boisson ? Je vais au distributeur ! Lança joyeusement le batteur, tournant et retournant ses poignets pour les détendre un peu. Ryo et Takumi se levèrent à leur tour avant de dire qu'ils venaient avec lui, indécis.  
Shun ?  
Oui… un soda !  
Satsuki ?  
Un jus de fruit s'il te plaît.  
Roger !

Enfin seuls ! Pensait le guitariste. Depuis le début il n'attendait que ça, la pause bénie des Dieux. Ayant soigneusement déposé sa guitare à côté de sa chaise, il la quitta légèrement pour venir se poser près du chanteur, lui-même confortablement étendu sur le petit sofa qu'ils avaient fait, on ne sait comment, installé dans le studio. De manière féline, il s'assit et passa son bras autour des épaules de l'autre en ronronnant presque. Mais l'autre justement, ne tarda pas à manifester son mécontentement, sans toute fois le retirer.

Me colle pas, il fait trop chaud…  
Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? u  
Oh ça va hein.  
Sacchan…

M'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plaît, ce surnom est ridicule.  
Meuh c'est mignon Sacchan ! Nee ?  
Shun… .  
Bref. Ça te dit de poser un jour de congé bientôt ? On pourrait s'accorder une journée à la plage, rien que tous les deux ?  
A la plage ?  
A la plage, oui.  
Mais… à la plage faut se découvrir et avec le soleil…  
Justement ! Continua-t-il avec un grand sourire plus que pervers barrant son visage.  
Shun tu fais peur comme ça.  
Mais non faut pas voir peur Sacchan ! Attends, je vais te rassurer…  
Je confirme, j'ai peur.  
Sacchan… !

Aucune protestation ne plus filtrer des lèvres du chanteur, emprisonnées par celles de son compagnon. Avec gourmandise celui-ci titillait la langue de son hôte sitôt que celui-ci lui avait laissé entrée libre. 

Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

C'est d'accord pour la plage.

Ah ? Je te demandais si j'avais été rassurant mais cette réponse me convient parfaitement !  
Tu veux que l'on y aille quand au juste ?

Ben, comme demain c'est trop tard pour poser un congé et qu'après-demain les routes seront quasiment toutes ralenties à cause de je ne sais plus quelle fête, j'avais pensé à vendredi.  
Je pense que c'est possible, finit-il avec un sourire, effleurant les lèvres du brun du bout des siennes.  
Génial ! En plus j'ai déjà préparé mon maillot et tout ! Sacchan tu es un ange !  
Maillot ?  
Bah oui un maillot de bain quoi, tu ne penses quand même pas que l'on va rester sur le sable à regarder les autres se baigner.  
A… Ah ?  
Tu préfères le naturisme peut-être ? Personnellement ça me dérange pas si on se trouve un coin isolé mais bon…  
Non ! C'est juste que… je n'ai pas de… maillot.  
Tu n'en as pas _encore_, nuance. Si tu veux on peut aller t'en chercher un après la répèt' ?  
Comme si j'avais le choix avec toi.

A la vue du sourire malin que lui adressait son amant, car oui ils étaient bel et bien amants, il le savait déjà, ce soir il serait traîné dans les magasins afin de trouver _**le**_ maillot censé lui convenir. Il en soupira d'avance. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas faire les boutiques avec Shun, en général il s'amusait plutôt bien, juste qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se dénuder autant devant de possibles « autres »... Mais si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son amoureux, alors ça irait. Rien que de le voir les yeux pleins d'étoiles lui faisait oublier pas mal de chose, comme les autres membres du groupe qui étaient revenus pourtant bruyamment, canettes à la main.

Alors les tourtereaux, on hésite pas à se bécoter en notre absence à ce que je vois ! Railla Ryo.  
Oui et alors ? Répliqua dans un marmonnement le guitariste tout aussi rouge que le chanteur tant dis que les trois autres rigolaient à plein poumons, bientôt suivit par les deux tomates ici présentes.

Une heure et demi seulement plus tard, les cinq garçons sortirent, presque tous lessivés. Presque oui. Car Shun de son côté aurait pu rivaliser avec un chanteur fictif à la tignasse rose, mais ça, tout commentaire reste secret. En effet, il était tout excité et sitôt qu'il eut quitter ses compagnons, entraîna allègrement Satsuki avec lui à la recherche de _**THE**_ maillot de bain.

Première boutique : cri d'effroi de la part du chanteur. La cause était simple, tous les vêtements proposés ici étaient tous beaucoup trop court à son goût, et voir son amant à côté de lui baver rien qu'à l'idée de les lui voir porter… Il sortit précipitamment, préférant ignorer les signes d'incompréhension de son comparse. Celui-ci le rejoignit très vite dans la rue, boudeur.

Pour se faire pardonner sa fuite, le chanteur entra de lui-même dans un autre magasin où les pièces présentées ne le révulsaient pas. Correct pensait-il. Bon déjà, il avait mis les points sur les « i » avec Shun, d'une il était hors de question qu'il porte un « slip de bain finement cousin avec les bas féminins » et de deux il refusait même un slip de bain typiquement masculin ; le mot d'ordre était « suffisamment long et discret pour que l'on ne nous remarque pas ». A cela, le brun avait nonchalamment répondu qu'il acceptait, à condition que ce soit lui et lui seul qui lui enlève…

Pervers !

Non, amoureux de toi, de ton corps et de tout le reste te concernant et qui n'est qu'à moi.

C'est bien ce que je dis, tu n'es qu'un pervers.

Et tu m'aimes !

Et vlan ! Pas vexé pour deux sous, il lui envoya juste le short qu'il tenait en pleine figure, le tout saupoudré d'un rire cristallin qui en aurait fait craquer plus d'un. Ils restèrent encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes à farfouiller dans les allées. Seuls deux avaient retenu leur attention : un long short noir allant jusqu'à ses genoux dont la rose des sables noire, en relief sur le côté gauche lui plaisait, et le second, un autre short un peu moins long, d'un bleu très profond aux motifs marins que Shun, et même lui en fait, trouvait adorable. Il les mis tout de même de côté, indécis.

Ils allèrent dans une troisième échoppe, puis une quatrième, une cinquième même, sans rien trouver qui ne leur plu. Finalement, ils retournèrent vers le deuxième qu'ils avaient visité, retrouvant difficilement les deux maillots. Ils les avaient tellement bien cachés pour se les réserver qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à remettre la main dessus, jusqu'à ce que Shun, victorieux, les brandissant tout les deux avec un cri de joie retentissant, faisant se retourner les autres clients.

Nee Shun, je devrais prendre lequel ?

Hm… ça c'est toi qui vois, mais si j'étais à ta place, je prendrais celui qui se retire le plus facilement.

Shun !

Bah écoute, je ne vais pas me compliquer la tache non plus, fufufu…

Oh toi vraiment… ! Bon le noir alors.

Très bon choix.

Malgré les taquineries, ils se dirigèrent tout de même vers la caisse en se lançant de mignonnes œillades. Une fois leur article payé et mis en sac, ils partirent.

Bien qu'il fut tard, les deux hommes profitèrent du quartier où ils se trouvaient pour manger sur place, plutôt contents que personne ne les reconnaisse, les laissant tranquilles. Tout en dégustant leur bol de ramen en tout intimité, ils papotaient de choses et d'autres, notamment de leur prochain morceau. Soudain, une vieille horloge occidentale sonna ; onze coups, ils quittèrent le restaurant. Sur le chemin du retour, celui de chez Satsuki, ce dernier pris la conversation, rompant le silence qui s'était établi depuis le début de leur marche.

Ça ferait long si tu allais à ton appart' là, non ?

Oui et alors, je peux bien te raccompagner, nee ?

Nous ne sommes plus des collégiens…

Encore heureux !

Dis, tu restes ce soir ?

Quoi ? Mais qu'ouïs-je ? Qu'entends-je ? Tu prends une telle initiative ?!

Dis-le tout de suite si tu ne veux pas…

Un peu que je veux ! Je reste ce soir, cette nuit et plus encore, mouahahahah ! Promis tu ne le regretteras pas !

Je regrette déjà là.

Ouuuuh Sacchan est méchant !

Shun.

De toute façon, j'ai des vêtements de rechange chez toi, donc je peux rester autant que tu le souhaites !

Cette nuit ce sera déjà bien.

Nyaaaaaaaah Sacchan ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers, huhu… !

Je te retourne le compliment !

Ouais… ! C'est parti pour une nuit d'enfer, let's go !!!

Kami-sama…

Neuf heures vingt. Shun émergea lentement de sa torpeur passée, posant les yeux entrouverts sur la silhouette de Satsuki, bouiné contre son torse.

Mon ange…

Hm…

Satsuki ?

Nyuuuuh…

Il sourit et attendit lentement qu'il fût enfin éveillé. D'un coup, il se rassit entièrement, virant son ange au passage qui se réfugia dans ses oreillers.

Merde Sacchan ! L'est plus de neuf heures on est à la bourre !

Buh ?

Aller ! Réveilles-toi, j't'en supplie… Si on va pas au studio, d'une, on aura droit à un sympathique lynchage, de deux, notre journée à la plage sera compromise, et de trois, toi le bosseur, tu passeras pour quoi si t'y vas pas ?! Pis sans chanteur on aurait du mal u

Studio ?

Oui.

Studio ?!

Mais oui bon sang !

Studio !! Merde !

Enfin…

Complètement réveillé, le chanteur s'extirpa du lit en courant dans la salle de bain toute proche ; pour revenir dans la seconde qui suivit.

Au fait, bonjour.

Et après un rapide bécot sur la joue de son amant, il repartit dans la salle de bain et se jeta sous l'eau déjà chaude de sa douche.

Okay…

Quand même pas désespéré, Shun aussi quitta le confortable lit double pour rejoindre la cuisine, préparant deux cafés plutôt serrés accompagnés de petits biscuits.

La journée se déroula sans trop d'incidents et les répétitions allaient de bon train. Le matin, Shun et Satsuki n'avait qu'une petite heure de retard, qui fut vite oublier par les trois autres grâce à l'excuse du chanteur : une nouvelle chanson. Le reste de l'après-midi, un nouveau refrain résonnait dans leur salle, accompagné de doux comme de violents accords accentués par la batterie.

« Pour ouvrir les portes de mon cœur,  
De la clef tu t'es saisi  
Ignorant toutes mes erreurs,  
Tu m'as redonné la vie… »

Le jeudi comme le mercredi se passant à merveille, sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, mais tous les cinq étaient très inspirés et les chansons fusaient. Surtout celle fraîchement écrite par Satsuki dont Shun s'était dévoué à en composer la musique. Tout deux n'avaient de cesse de la répéter, inlassablement

« Pour ouvrir les portes de mon cœur,  
De la clef tu t'es saisi  
Ignorant toutes mes erreurs,  
Tu m'as redonné la vie.  
Effaçant tous mes malheurs,  
Mettant fin à mes soupirs,  
Même ton âme aux milles couleurs  
Me décocha un sourire… »

Et à la fin de ce jour là, les deux amants rentrèrent chez eux, ou plutôt chez le chanteur seulement, afin de ce préparer pour leur congé à la plage.

En discutant, ils s'occupaient de leurs affaires pour le lendemain. Ne sachant trop quoi prendre, ils se décidèrent pour une tenue plutôt légère et discrète pour passer inaperçus aux yeux de tous, plus quelques autres choses comme des serviettes, un grand parasol qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le chemin du retour, des casquettes, des lunettes de soleil, de la crème pour conserver leur teint de porcelaine… etc. Bref, le nécessaire pour une journée à la mer. Cependant…

Euh… Shun ? On ne va pas faire de pâtés que je sache, tu les sors d'où ce seau et cette pelle ?

Ben ça aurait pu être marrant non ?

Avis à ton neurone : nous ne sommes plus des enfants.  
Oui. Tu as raison. Il nous faut jouer à des jeux d'adultes ! I-nyuh uh uh w

Oh non…

Sacchan…

Non…

Oh mais si Sacchan, je vais te montrer à quel point je suis un homme…

Je le sais déjà… Tu me le montres assez souvent pour le savoir !

Mah… une affirmation plus approfondie ça te dit ?

Quand tu veux.

Oh, Sacchan !

Il s'approcha comme un prédateur, les bras grands ouverts en direction de sa proie. Il voulu l'enlacer, mais fut contraint d'abandonner par chao… Le blond l'ayant envoyé valdinguer sur le canapé, mort de rire.

Loupé mon pauvre !

Sacchan… Sadique.

Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime !

Je veux bien voir ça tiens !

J'arrive alors.

A son tour, il alla sur le canapé, venant bisouiller les joues et les lèvres du brun qui en aurait ronronné de plaisir. Mais le chanteur s'arrêta aux bisous, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'aller plus loin, et se lova contre le torse de son compagnon.

Satsuki, ta nouvelle chanson…

Notre.

Si tu veux. Notre nouvelle chanson, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Ton texte… Il est si… si…

Vrai.

Satsuki…

Finalement, ils passèrent leur soirée là.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent de bonne heure dans l'espoir d'arriver tôt pour se trouver un coin tranquille. Munis de leur bentô, de leurs sacs et autres, ils appelèrent un taxi. Celui-ci arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pendant lesquelles ils finirent de se préparer. Déposant leur fardeau dans le coffre, ils s'assirent sur la banquette arrière et la voiture démarra. Ils oublièrent le parasol.

Après moins d'une heure de route, le taxi les déposa à un parking tout près de la plage. De là, ils voyaient déjà l'océan Pacifique caresser les côtes japonaises de son eau bleue illuminée par le soleil ; cette vision les enchanta. Après avoir pris leurs sacs et payé leur chauffeur, ils se dirigèrent vers le trottoir menant à l'accès public du banc de sable jaune. Il ne devait même pas être onze heures du matin mais c'était déjà peuplé. De vraies petites familles s'étaient déjà installées. Une en particulier attira leur attention. Il s'agissait d'un père de famille typique qui avait pris un congé, tout comme eux, pour profiter des vacances de ses deux enfants, deux faux jumeaux qui l'encerclaient en se lançant un ballon gonflable sous les yeux attendris de leur mère, assise sur sa serviette, livre en main. Ce spectacle leur arracha à tout deux un petit sourire qu'ils gardèrent un moment encore, laissant à présent leurs empruntes sur le sol sablonneux.

Ils progressaient en direction d'un coin isolé grâce à bon nombre de rocher. Leurs mains se frôlaient sans pour autant se prendre, s'effleuraient pour mieux s'éviter, jouaient. Mais Shun était plus impatient et parfois saisissait un doigt que le chanteur lui refusait obstinément, préférant discrètement approcher sa paume de la sienne et la caresser quelques secondes avant de la retirée de la poigne qui perdait patience au fil du temps. Un instant, le blond perdit l'équilibre, car n'ayant guère anticipé un trou précédemment creusé il se rattrapa de justesse au bras de son ami, l'enserra suffisamment fort pour se maintenir et marcher à nouveau correctement, riant de plus bel. Alors c'était ça, la plage.

Arrivés au sommet des rochers, ils y restèrent quelques minutes en silence, immortalisant l'image onirique qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement pour descendre de la masse rocheuse et furent bien surpris de trouver cet endroit déserté par les familles et même les couples en quête de tranquillité. Au moins, ils seraient seuls désormais, et cette perspective les satisfaisait grandement.

Ici, les blocs rocailleux étaient assez haut pour prodiguer une parfaite quantité d'ombre pour se protéger des rayons du soleil qui pouvaient s'avérer dangereux. L'eau était d'un bleu bien plus clair et le sable n'était plus teinté de jaune, mais blanc. On aurait dit un coin d'île… paradisiaque. Même l'atmosphère semblait se prêter à cette image. Ils installèrent leurs serviettes sur les cristaux minacés qui s'entassaient sous eux, y déposant leurs bagages, ils se dévêtirent pour ne plus avoir sur eux que leur maillot.

Shun couru le premier à l'eau, y allant jusqu'au genou.

Viens Sacchan ! Elle est plutôt bonne ! Lui cria-t-il en récupérant dans sa main un peu d'eau pour la laisser couler à sa nuque.

D'accord, je te rejoins tout de suite, affirma le blond, finissant d'ôter son haut à capuche. Tu ne la trouves pas un peu fraîche ?

Arrête ! Tu n'as mis que les pieds, plonge et tu verras qu'elle est à parfaite température ! Dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Satsuki obtempéra et plongea à son tour après avoir avancé plus profondément dans l'océan qui l'entourait. Il en ressorti plus que trempé mais tout sourire, ce qui agrandit celui du brun. De longs sillons salés parcourraient son buste avec avidité alors qu'il allait vers son amant, toute paume au ras de l'eau pour enfin l'éclabousser sitôt assez proche de lui. Une bataille aquatique commença alors. Shun répliqua de plus belle à son attaque et le chanteur riposta pour parer la vague qui essayait de le submerger. C'en fut ainsi pendant une bonne heure où les deux musiciens riaient de bon cœur comme deux gamins. Ils s'amusèrent tant au point qu'ils fussent, à leur goût, trop vite exténués.

Cependant, une fois assis et essoufflés, sur leur serviette respective, leurs yeux pétillèrent en ouvrant les boîtes contenant leur repas.

Itadakimasu ! Dirent-ils en chœur.

Tout en mangeant, ils continuaient de discuter, une humeur joyeuse s'emparant d'eux.

Tu as bien fait de m'emmener ici Shun, c'est donc ça, les joies de la plage !

Ah… J'adore quand tu admets que j'ai raison.

C'est sûr, c'est tellement rare.

Oh ça va ! Eh ! Regarde là, il y a une barque qui dérive !

Quoi ? Et alors ?

Attends-moi là je vais la chercher, on pourrait faire un tour avec plus tard pour digérer !  
Reviens ! Shun ! Oh my… Trop tard.

En effet, le guitariste s'était déjà élancé dans l'eau à la poursuite de la petite barque peinte en bleue. Portée par le courant, elle fut vite à sa portée alors qu'il avait toujours pied, l'eau lui montant jusqu'à épaule. Il en agrippa le bord et commença à la rapporter avec lui vers le rivage. Superbe trouvaille ! Pensait-il, aveuglé par l'allégresse. Arrivé à hauteur de Satsuki, il la laissa sur le sable et lui pris la main pour l'entraîner à leur pique-nique. Une fois repus, ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans un coin sûr.

Aller Sacchan, je t'en prie monte dedans, je te pousse et je monte à mon tour, dit-il en l'aidant à grimper à bord de l'embarcation qu'il avait déjà remis à l'eau.

Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide plutôt ?  
T'occupes.

Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment sûr de…

Laisse moi faire.

Sur ce, il le poussa avec force et la barque se décolla du sable pour flotter tranquillement au gré des vagues. Dès qu'il eut jugé la profondeur à son goût, il s'appuya sur le bord de la barque d'une main, l'autre tirée par le chanteur. Le bateau manqua de chavirer, mais ils retombèrent finalement à l'intérieur, l'un sur l'autre. Ainsi entremêlés, ils remarquèrent une longue corde enroulée sur le plancher au bout de laquelle était attaché un gros cailloux, faisant office d'ancre semblait-il. A une centaine de mètre de leur coin de plage, Shun préféra « jeter l'ancre ». A présent, ils étaient tous les deux sur une barque, dans un endroit désert où personne ne venait apparemment, et donc ne pouvait les voir, c'était l'intimité garantie.

Le guitariste alors assis en face de son amant le regarda droit dans les yeux, une étrange lueur brillant dans ceux-ci. Délicatement pour ne pas trop faire bouger ce qui leur servait de bateau, il s'installa à côté du blond qui s'écarta pour lui faire plus de place. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes, et lui aussi à vrai dire ne souhaitait en aucun cas être dérangé à cet instant. Il le laissa faire quand il entoura sa taille de son bras et qui ses lèvres goûtèrent à la peau de son coup. C'était si agréable d'être aimé. Il sentait les mains brûlantes sur sa peau, l'une suivant les doux tracés du bout des doigts, l'autre caressant à pleine main son dos pour descendre à ses reins. L'un avide de l'autre qui s'abandonnait entièrement, tout deux désireux et aimant.

Leur joute câline et sensuelle terminée, ils se rhabillèrent en continuant de jouer, sans même remarquer qu'ils avaient dérivé depuis un moment. Ils n'en prirent conscience qu'une fois leurs ardeurs refroidies, ayant perdu de vue la côte et toute trace de leur « ancre ». Aucun des deux ne paniqua sur le moment, trop choqués pour émettre le moindre son. Soudain, Satsuki se releva avec précaution et se mis une main en visière.

Pas de côte à l'horizon… Alors, comment fait-on ?

Euh… Satsuki… Je… Désolé ?

Des excuses ne suffiront pas à te faire pardonner, surtout que ce n'est pas entièrement de ta faute, j'ai de quoi m'excuser aussi, même si je t'avais prévenu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je sais, pardon.

Shun, me fais ses yeux là tu triches !

Sacchan… !

On verra ça dès que l'on retournera à terre, maintenant, trouve un solution !

Oui… 0

Plus inquiet que fâché, le chanteur reposa ses fesses dans la barque, se rongeant les ongles. Pour une première expérience en mer, on pouvait dire que c'était un succès. Il ne savait trop que penser, son ami était-il si imprudent pour quelque chose comme ça qui les mènerait à leur perte, ou bien regagneraient-ils le rivage saint et sauf. Le blond se sentait perdu dans cet élément inconnu que lui était l'océan et à l'instant présent, il ne pouvait rien faire pour se sortir de là.

Contrairement à lui, Shun restait calme et posé, recherchant un moyen de les ramener à bon port sans dommages. Pour le moment, il se contentait de réfléchir, bien qu'aucune idée ne lui vienne vraiment à l'esprit ; il ne se souvenait plus d'où ils étaient venu ni comment pouvait évoluer la marée. Alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel comme pour se résigner, une évidence le frappa. Là venait de passer un oiseau, une mouette probablement, ce qui signifiait que la plage était proche et qu'il faudrait pagayer un peu pour y parvenir. Mais de quel côté aller ? Le volatile n'était pas très utile pour cela, car il volait là où il y avait de la nourriture susceptible de l'intéresser… Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait vers le port ! Le regard toujours dirigé vers la mouette, il en vint à la conclusion, grâce à la position du soleil au dessus de leur tête qui avait depuis longtemps quitté son zénith, qu'il se trouvait quelque part vers le sud. Néanmoins, le port se trouvait à une trop longue distance pour qu'ils y parviennent avant la nuit. Autant tenter la plage qu'il savait maintenant à l'ouest.

Bon, on rentre Sacchan ! Dit-il avant de plonger à nouveau dans l'eau, se plaçant derrière la poupe.

Shun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je te ramène à terre !

Tu sais comment faire ? Mais là, on va où ?

Pas de panique Sacchan, je contrôle la situation, souffla-t-il tandis qu'il commençait à battre des pieds pour faire tourner l'embarcation vers la droite, la remettant dans l'axe qui leur permettrait de regagner le rivage.

Remonte toute de suite Shun ! Ne vas pas t'épuiser comme ça, les gardes côtes vont bien finir par passer par ici et venir nous sauver !

Que nenni mon cher. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour rejoindre un bout de plage qui n'est pas loin. Je te garantie que dans une heure ou deux on pourra faire bronzette. Pour l'instant tu restes là-dedans et tu me dis si je vais droit.

Shun…

Aller Princesse, ce soir je te ferais oublier cet incident.

Pardon ?

I-nyuh uh uh w 

À quoi tu penses encore toi ?!

Boarf… Te préparer un bon bain chaud, te faire un dîner digne de ce nom et autres choses du genre…

A…ah…

Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Rien, je ne m'attendais à rien.

Oh ! Mais ne rougit-il pas ce tendre Sacchan ?

Tais-toi et nage tu divagues !

Comme le guitariste l'avait assuré, ils retrouvèrent la terre ferme quelqu'une heure et demie plus tard. Même s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés directement à leur emplacement, ils étaient sur la plage, c'était déjà ça. Laissant la barque derrière eux sans regrets, les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent le long du rivage dans l'espoir de retrouver leurs affaires. Si le brun était exténué, il n'en laissait rien paraître et restait joyeux, ce qui intriguait quand même son amant. Après un tel effort, il devrait être sur les rotules, pensait-il. Mais non, loin de là même. Shun s'en allait à grand pas vers les rochers qu'il venait de repérer, incitant presque sont cher et tendre à le suivre en trottinant péniblement sous le soleil de plomb qui marquait les six heures.

C'est avec excitation que le plus grand des deux gravit la roche humide et se mit à crier comme un enfant retrouvant un trésor perdu quand il vit leur deux serviettes complètement trempées reposer sur les rochers, leurs sacs coincés entre deux blocs, légèrement ballottés par l'eau taquine que la marée avait apporté jusqu'ici. Il descendit avec agilité sous le regard attentif du blond qui tenta une descente lui aussi afin de récupérer les étoffes d'éponge quand son comparse s'afférait auprès des deux bagages. Ils remontèrent sans trop de difficultés pour redescendre de l'autre côté, les bras chargés.

Après un soupire de soulagement commun, les musiciens décidèrent de rejoindre la route et de prendre le premier taxi qui s'arrêterait devant eux, préférant rentrer se reposer dès maintenant. Il ne fallait pas croire, mais cette journée avait été éreintante. Arrivé sur le trottoir longeant le bord de mer, ils pénètrent sans cérémonie dans la voiture qui se présenta à eux au bout de quelques minutes. Malgré les bougonneries du chauffeur face à leur paquetage mouillé, ils lui indiquèrent le lieu de leur course sans en avoir cure. Ils rentraient, enfin.

Déposés devant l'appartement de Satsuki, les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture. Shun s'occupa de leur attirail qu'ils avaient tout de même rangé dans le coffre, pendant que le chanteur courrait à sa demeure chercher de quoi payer le taxi, suffisamment pour qu'il cesse même de râler. Une fois à l'intérieur, le brun se jeta sur le canapé pour s'y affaler en soupirant bruyamment, encore, laissant le soin à son amour de s'occuper de tout ce qui était bon à mettre à sécher ; celui-ci s'en acquitta en souriant, secrètement soulagé par la flemme qui s'emparait de son compagnon. Compagnon qui alla tout de même prendre une douche. Mais quand le blond pensa l'y rejoindre, il fut surpris de ne trouver personne dans la salle de bain, même si, comme il le lui avait promis, son bain était déjà près. Nulle trace de Shun. Il ne resta qu'une dizaine de minutes dans l'eau chaude, incapable d'en profiter à sa juste valeur tant une absence lui pesait. Il sortit sans même prendre la peine de se vêtir et rejoignit sa chambre un brin nerveux. Pourtant, ce qu'il y vit le laissa interdit comme l'étonnement le figea sur place. Voir son bien aimé habillé d'un de ses peignoir étendue sur son lit, sa lente respiration soulevant doucement ses épaules à un rythme régulier, lui rendait une image si adorable de lui qu'il en restait ému. Il entreprit quand même de bouger un peu, ne se déplaçant que pour prendre place à ses côtés. Grâce au nouveau poids que devait supporter le matelas, le brun s'en rendit compte, chercha à tâtons l'être désiré et l'enlaça dans son sommeil. Son doudou attitré en fut plutôt touché. A son tour, il ouvrit légèrement le peignoir du guitariste pour passer ses mains sur la peau nue en dessous du vêtement pour finalement nouer ses bras dans son dos, se collant davantage au torse pâle et y poser sa tête. Finalement il était bel et bien tombé de fatigue, alors autant chuter avec lui ; bercé par sa respiration régulière, le blond sombra peu de temps après.

_Bleu… Tout est bleu autour de moi. J'ai les pieds dans l'eau, pas beaucoup d'eau, juste assez pour me mouiller jusqu'à la cheville. Elle est fraîche. Elle m'entoure. C'est… La mer ? C'est très calme en tout cas, il n'y a que de petites vaguelettes parce qu'il y a un peu de vent, une légère brise, tiède, étrange. Tout est silencieux, pas la moindre mouette à l'horizon, pas le moindre gosse, rien. Quelque chose glisse sur l'eau, ça vient de ma droite, tiens, je n'avais pas vu les rochers. Ça y est je le vois, ce qui arrive. C'est bleu encore. Sa forme, ça ressemble à… une barque ! C'est celle que nous avons empruntée. Elle vient vers moi. Elle avance toujours dans ma direction pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je m'approche en remuant l'eau, j'entends d'ailleurs les vagues produites mourir contre la coque de bois. Je regarde à l'intérieur, c'est vide, il n'y a même plus la corde et la pierre… ah, c'est vrai, nous les avons perdues._

_ Sacchan…_

_Je me retourne. Qui m'appelle ? _

_ Sacchan…_

_Cette fois, la voix dont l'écho se répercute dans ma tête se fait plus insistante. C'est lui._

_ Shun ?_

_Où est-il ? Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi, et cette barque._

_ Mon petit ange…_

_ Shun ?!_

_Je me retourne encore, serrant maintenant la proue entre mes doigts fébriles. _

_ Satsuki ? _

_Je lève les yeux. Suprise ! Mon aimé est assis dans l'embarcation et me gratifie d'un grand sourire. Je lâche prise et tente de le toucher, mais quelque chose m'immobilise._

_ Shun !_

Eh Sacchan réveille-toi, je suis bien là.

Buh ?

Cette fois-ci, le chanteur avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant avec étonnement le guitariste de ses rêves. D'une main tremblante, il lui tâta la joue, contournant la mâchoire pour agripper son menton et l'attirer à lui pour rire son bisou terminé.

Et bien !

Na Shun, on retournera à la plage ?

Autant de fois qu'il le faudra mon ange.

Sauf que la prochaine fois, pas de barque, nee ?

Tu n'aimes pas ?

Ben, c'est vrai que c'était agréable, mais se pommer en mer… ça non. Tiens, il est déjà 22h00 !

Bon, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à aller en cuisine !

Pourquoi ?

Après le bain je te dois encore un dîner, n'est-ce pas ?

Non ! Pas du tout, tu es déjà bien assez pardonné comme ça, après je vais m'endetter de pardon…

Sacchan ? Ôo

Tu restes couché là, j'arrive. Ah, et habille-toi un peu par contre, c'est le repas que j'ai envie de manger, pas toi ! Répondit le blond en sortant précipitamment de la chambre, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis que son compagnon en restait là de sa surprise.

Suite à sa préparation du dîner, Satsuki rappela son amant à revenir à ses côtés, prenant plaisir à le voir s'émerveiller de la belle table dressée. Le service était simple mais satisfaisant. Ils débarrassèrent sans trop de hâte puis se posèrent dans le salon, Shun refusant de libérer le blond sitôt enlacé. Il se laissa faire, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si cela lui déplaisait. Le brun l'ayant finalement mis sur ses genoux alors qu'il zappait d'un mouvement las, avait enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule, respirant son odeur avec allégresse.

Satsuki… souffla-t-il.

Oui ? Répondit l'interpellé d'une voix de guimauve.

Câlin ?

Câlin.

Mais… ?

Pas ici, on va au lit. Au fait, demain on est aussi en congé, j'ai appelé le studio c'est ok, on pourra se reposer. Mais avant, mots magiques ?

Merci !

Entre autre, mais c'est pas ça.

Euh…

Attention je vais me vexé.

Ah si je sais ! s'écria-t-il en rapprochant davantage le visage de son âme sœur du sien. Je t'aime Sacchan.

Moi aussi… On y va ?

Avec plaisir…


End file.
